0202 2020
by Furaa
Summary: Shinobu mengkode tanggal cantik dan Giyuu menjawab/ Sini sini. Saya buka jasa go-tampol. Harga bisa disesuaikan dengan barang yang akan digunakan buat nampol/ GiyuuShino Fic/ AU!


**0202 2020**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kesenangan semata.**

**Warn : AU! OOC, typos, humor receh, bahasa gak baku dan kekurangan lainnya. So, don't like don't read. Huruf tebal nama Tomioka Giyuu artinya dia lagi di tag dalam chatya.**

* * *

Tomioka Giyuu sedang menatap ponsel pintarnya yang berada di atas kasur dengan jarak 10 cm dari dirinya. Ponsel itu mengeluarkan bunyi 'Ping!' tak lupa dengan layar yang menyala. Dirinya enggan mengambil ponsel dengan gantungan ikan salmon tersebut karena sekarang ia amat yakin dirinya sedang dihujat di grup bernama 'The Pillars'. Hal ini dikarenakan tanggal 0202 2020 yang menurut banyak orang adalah tanggal cantik.

Memangnya salah jika Tomioka Giyuu memiliki pandangan bahwa 2 Februari 2020 atau 0202 2020 bukanlah tanggal cantik?

Memasuki bulan Februari, bagi sebagian besar wanita tanggal 14 Februarilah yang amat ditunggu. Hari dimana cokelat akan didiskon besar-besaran, tempat-tempat romantis menjadi destinasi utama dan pernyataan cinta dilakukan dimana-mana. Tapi sepertinya hal tersebut tak berlaku karena di tahun 2020, tanggal 14 Februari dikalahkan oleh tanggal 2 Februari yang dikatakan sebagai "0202 2020 tanggal cantik nih. Kalian gak mau ngapain gitu?". Berdasarkan dasar teori tersebut Shinobu Kocho beberapa saat yang lalu mengirimkan pesan di grup 'The Pillar'. Grup chat 'The Pillars' merupakan grup yang berisi 9 orang lulusan terbaik Kimetsu University di bidangnya. Orang-orang didalam grup sudah saling mengenal, baik semasa kuliah dan juga setelah lulus dikarenakan mereka sering melakukan projek bersama. Shinobu Kocho lulusan terbaik Farmasi mengirim pesan seperti ini

* * *

**Kocho Shinobu** : Selamat memasuki bulan Februari guyss.

**Kocho Shinobu** : Bulan dimana tanggal cantik ada. 0202 2020. Kalian gak mau ngapain gituu?

* * *

Chat yang dikirim hari sabtu, dimana sebagian besar anggota grup sedang libur maka langsung direspon cepat.

* * *

**Mitsuri Kanroji **: **Tomioka Giyuu**

**Tokitou Muichiro** : **Tomioka Giyuu**

**Gyomei Himejima**: **Tomioka Giyuu**

**Kyojuro Rengoku** : **Tomioka Giyuu**

**Shinazugawa Sanemi** : Pompa sanyo dikode noh! **Tomioka Giyuu**

**Uzui Tengen**: **Tomioka Giyuu**! Gak gentle dikode cewek masa.

* * *

Jangan kaget kenapa para anggota grup mentag Tomioka Giyuu. Hubungan indah macam Tom n Jerry antara Tomioka Giyuu dan Kocho Shinobu sudah diketahui oleh semua anggota 'The Pillar'. Semuanya tahu bahwa Tomioka Giyuu dan Kocho Shinobu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja menuju jenjang yang serius. Oleh karena itu semua mata tertuju pada grup 'The Pillars' saat grup tersebut menampilkan tulisan _Tomioka Giyuu sedang mengetik_

* * *

**Tomioka Giyuu** : Memang apa yang cantik dari tanggal 0202 2020?

* * *

Isi kepala Tomioka Giyuu tidak bisa mengerti soal apa yang cantik di tanggal 0202 2020? Karena bagi dirinya hari ulang tahun gadis tersebut di 24 Februari justru lebih cantik? Atau kalau mau tanggal 8 Februari yang merupakan hari kelahirannya bukankah lebih cantik?

Bukan berarti tanggal yang memiliki angka mudah diingat itu cantik. Namun bagi Tomioka Giyuu justru makna dibalik tanggalah yang membuat tanggal tersebut cantik.

Karena pemikiran Tomioka Giyuu yang _out of the box_ dan dirinya yang terlalu lama dan susah menjelaskan definisi tanggal cantik versi Tomioka Giyuu. Maka saat jarinya baru saja akan menari diatas ponsel pintarnya pesan bertubi-tubi masuk ke grup 'The Pillars' membuat ponsel hitam tersebut membunyikan suara 'Ping!' bersaut-sautan.

* * *

**Uzui Tengen** : Sini sini. Saya buka jasa go-tampol. Harga bisa disesuaikan dengan barang yang akan digunakan buat nampol

**Shinazugawa Sanemi** : Gak ngerti _gue _kenapa bisa suka ama si pompa sanyo.

**Tokitou Muichiro** : Aku suka kalian baku hantam.

**Mitsuri Kanroji** : #SaveShinobu

**Iguro Obanai** : Ikut meramaikan #SaveShinobu

**Mitsuri Kanroji** : #PrayForShinobu

**Shinazugawa Sanemi** : Mau liat adegan panas gak?

**Iguro Obanai** : Apatuh?

**Shinazugawa Sanemi** : Tomioka Giyuu dikremasi rame-rame wkwk

* * *

Kemudian cacian untuk Tomioka Giyuu terus berlanjut meramaikan grup 'The Pillars'.

SENANG YA KALIAN ADA KESEMPATAN MENGHINA GIYUU?!

.

.

A/N : Bukannya lanjutin cerita multi chap malah buat cerita baru. FF Anak-Anak Tomioka Kocho akan dilanjut kok. Tapi diriku lagi mengumpulkan ide yang tercecer karena HP rusak. Mau di upload pas tanggal 2 Feb tapi biasanya kalo minggu aku capek. Jadi upload tanggal 1 Feb. bersedia review?

Jadi, kamu gak mau ngapain gitu di 0202 2020?


End file.
